Falling in love with the Enemy
by KateAmelia
Summary: Zuko joins the group and falls for Katara. Will she go for him or Aang? Or someone else on the way? and will sokka ever trust Zuko? And what do Zuko and Katara find on an "Adventure?" find out in THIS story
1. wheres GranGran? omg Zuko!

The gang had been traveling to the western air temple for a while on appa and he was getting tired so they decided to take a break they were right over kyoshi island so they decided to stop there.

Suki ran out and hugged sokka when they got off. She said "I'm so glad to see you guys! And I have something to show you!" Suki said. "Ok what do you want to show us?" Aang said. "Follow me." they followed Suki into a cave. "We found this last week" "What is it?" aang said.

"There tunnels to the earth kingdom, air temples, fire nation, and the Southern and Northern water tribe.

"This is so cool we have to go in them." Aang said. " I'd like to see my parents again" toph said. "And I'd like to see if there's anything we can use from the air temples." Aang said. "Yea id like some stuff too." Sokka said.

"I want to see Gran-gran" Katara said.

"Suki will you and the Kyoshi warriors watch Appa while were gone?" "sure."

Toph went to the earth kingdom to visit her parents, sokka and aang went to find stuff for the trip, and katara went to visit gran-gran. As katara was walking down the tunnel someone came out.

"Who's there?" she shouted. "Its me…. Zuko."

"What are you doing here?" "I realized something."

"What?" he asked ready to attack if needed "You stole something from me."

"No I didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you did." "Then what did I steal from you Zuko?"

"My heart." Katara didn't know what to say.

She was happy it was kind of dark in the tunnel so Zuko couldn't see her face.

"I'm in love with you katara." he said. "I thought you were in love with Mai." "No I'm not, I'm in love with you, Katara…Will you go out with me?" katara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "No I wont." she said. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well lets see you attacked my village, followed us around the world, you stole my mothers necklace to find us, so that would be no."

"I've changed I promise! And i didn't steal your necklace I found it." he was begging for her to believe him.

"I don't believe you, this is probably some trick to capture Aang!" she exclaimed.

"Its not I promise! I want to help Aang by teaching him fire bending!"

"Wait why were you at the south pole?" she asked carefully. "I was looking for you." he said not sure what to say next.

Katara didn't buy it, she tried going past him but he wouldn't let her. "This is another reason why i said no." he let her go by.

"Wait! Just let me prove it to you that I've changed." "Ok and how are you going to do that?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Let me come to the South Pole with you. Show everyone I've changed." he said hopefully.

"Ok... but if you were lying and you hurt anyone or Aang, your going to regret it." Zuko smiled.

She started walking again Zuko not far behind her. It was a few hours later when they got there. Once they got there Katara went to her Gran-grans house. No one was in there.

she ran out past Zuko, she looked everywhere in the village but couldn't find her.

**ok this is my first story so tell me what ya think!**


	2. sad to happy

She was starting to get worried. She went up to one of the adults and asked "Have you seen Gran-Gran? I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh Katara im so sorry. She passed away in her sleep last week." Katara didn't know what to say she ran back to her house passing Zuko crying.

She ran inside and looked at the only picture she had of her. Zuko came inside. "Katara are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"No my Gran-Gran died."

"I'm sorry." he sat beside her not knowing what to do.

He broke the silence by saying "Should we tell Sokka?"

"Yes we should." Katara needed a hug but she wasn't going to tell him that.

She started crying harder. Zuko pulled her closer to him so he could give her a hug.

Katara didn't say anything she just kept on crying. The next day Zuko and Katara went back through the tunnels.

Zuko went back to his camp site, and Katara went to the house Suki was letting them use.

?" he asked.

"One week ago, in her sleep." she hugged him starting to cry. She looked up at him and thought she saw his eyes watering. But her eyes were blurry from crying.

Aang came over when he saw Katara crying, Suki had seen Aang so she came over behind Aang. "Whats wrong Sokka?" he asked concerned.

"Its our Gran-gran, she died." "I'm sorry." he said. "Me too." Suki said.

Katara just remembered Zuko was here. Later that night she went to find his camp site.

After a few minutes of searching she found it. "I have to tell them your here." then she realized he was probably asleep.

She started to walk away when she heard him get up. "Katara? What are you doing here? Its the middle of the night."

"I just came to say that I have to tell them you're here." she said.

"Ok when?" he asked half asleep. "Tomorrow at one, at the Kyoshi statue."

"Ok. Can I go back to sleep now?" "Yes." She went back to the house. When she got there Sokka was sitting on her bed.

"Where were you?" he said acting like a big brother. "I was out getting some air, I couldn't sleep."

Aang woke up. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Katara went out to get some "air"." he said using the finger quotes.

"Why are you using air quotes?" Aang asked. "Because I don't belive her." he said a little bit angry.

"I was out getting some air! Why won't you believe me? I'm not a little kid anymore Sokka! Stop acting like Dad!"

Sokka didn't know what to say. He just went back over to his bed. Aang had fallen back to sleep. Katara went back to sleep. She woke up early. Sokka and Aang were still asleep.

She looked out the window and saw Toph coming out of the cave. She went outside to greet her. "Hi Toph!" she said. "Hi Katara..." her voice sounded like she had just been crying.

"Toph whats wrong?" she asked. "Its my parents they wouldn't let me leave." she said. "They probably missed you." Katara said.

"I know that, but they still think Aang kidnapped me. They wouldn't let me leave, I had to run away again." she said. "Maybe they'll listen to me." Katara said.

"I don't want to go back there." she said sounding angry. "Ok. Lets go back inside." she said. "Ok." When they got back inside Aang was up.

"Hi Aang." Katara said. "Hi," he said he looked around Katara "Hi Toph." "Hi, I don't know about you guys but im going to sleep."

Toph went to the extra bed and went to sleep. Katara went to sleep in her bed and Aang went outside to practice his bending. Katara woke up and it was around twelve o'clock.

She went to find Sokka, when she found him he was with Suki making out. Gross! Aang and Toph were practicing earth bending, so she decidednto see Zuko.

He was making somthing over a fire which looked like tea. She snuck up behind him. "Hello!" he jumped in the air and almost firebended at her until he saw who it was.

"You scared me!" he said "I know." she said smiling.

**Ok I didnt really know what to put in this one so I just put this in.**


	3. will ya let him join our group?

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got bored and felt like talking to someone." she said.

"In your pajamas?" he asked. Katara looked down. She forgot to change into her regular clothes. Her face turned red.

"I'll be right back." she said.

She went back to the house and found her other clothes and changed into them.

It was almost one o'clock so she went to get Zuko to take him to the Kyoshi statue.

"I'm back." she said.

"In regular clothes," Zuko said.

"Yep."

"Want some tea?" Zuko asked. "Sure. What kind?"

"I'm not sure its one of my Uncles recipes." he said. They took a sip. They spat it out at the same time.

"I think I did something wrong." he said. "Yep.." she said. Zuko leaned in to kiss her.

"I almost forgot," she said. He pulled back blushing.

"Its almost one o'clock, we should go to the Kyoshi statue."

"Yeah…ok." he said.

They started walking to the Kyoshi statue. She put Zuko on the other side of it, and went to get the gaang.

She brought them all over. "We have someone who wants to join our group."

"Is it Suki?" Sokka said.

"No Sokka its not Suki."

"Then who is it?" Aang asked. "I'll show you." she went around and brought Zuko in front of everybody.

"Zuko? Zuko wants to join us? it's a trap!" Sokka said.

"No its not and yes I want to join your group." Zuko said.

"I wasn't asking you." Sokka said.

"I know he's done bad things, and chased us around the world, but he's changed." Katara said.

"I don't believe you." Sokka said. "I have changed," Zuko said.

"He has and he wants to help Aang with fire bending." she said hoping they'd believe her.

"I do need a fire bending teacher." Aang said. "Well he's right in front of you." Katara said.

"Well I say no." Sokka said.

"I say yes." Katara said.

"Since when do you trust Zuko?" Sokka and Aang said at the same time.

"He's changed I promise, Aang what do you say?"

"Well I don't know." he said

"Toph?"

"He's not lying so I say yes."

"Aang we need an answer."

"Ok I do need a fire bending teacher," he said."Its settled then Zuko's in our group." she said. Zuko half smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Zuko asked.

"Pack, get on Appa then go to the western air temple."

"Ok."

"Wait when did Zuko get here?" Sokka said.

"Well he was sort of looking for you and me at the south pole…"

"Why was he doing that?"

"Because he wanted to join us!" she said.

"But why was he looking for us instead of Aang?"

"I don't know just leave him alone!" Katara yelled.

"Since when are you all Zuko protective? Wait you weren't out getting air last night! You probably went to see Zuko!"

"I'm not all Zuko protective and I _was_ getting air last night!" she said angrily. "I'm going back to pack."

She went to the house and started packing up her stuff.

She was finished packing when Aang walked in.

"So did you find anything at the air temple?"

"No not really." "Cool, so when do we leave for the Western air temple?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning and it has great places for practicing bending."

"That's nice." "Yep."

" I have to go talk to Suki about something." she lied it was just an excuse to go see Zuko.

"Ok." she walked out side walking past Suki, Sokka was with her saying she should come with us.

**ok i know this may have taken a while to post this but i finally figured out how to put another chapter on!**


	4. be my girlfriend?

She found Zuko packing. "Hi." she said.

"Hi, why did you lie about seeing me last night?" he asked.

"Because Sokka and yea…" she said.

"Oh well ok." he said continuing to pack.

"Want some help?"

"Sure." he said. They started packing Zukos' stuff.

They were finally finished after ten minutes of packing.

"I should go back to the house before Sokka starts accusing me of things again." She reached up to touch her necklace. And she remembered it was gone. She had lost it a while ago.

"Oh that reminds me." he said. He went over to one of his bags.

"I found this and I've been trying to get it back to you."

He held up her mothers necklace.

"Oh my gosh where did you find this?"

"You know when you were in Omashoe the last time?"

"Yes." "I found it there."

"Thank you so much!" she ran over and hugged him. Zuko wasn't much for hugs but this was an exception.

"want me to put it on for you?"

"sure." she lifted up her hair and he put it on her.

"Thank you." "Your welcome."

Katara leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she went back to the house. Zuko put his hand to his face and smiled.

Katara woke up on Appa. They were headed to the western air temple.

Suki was with them. Toph was beside her, Zuko was next to Suki who was Sitting by Sokka talking. She leaned over to Toph and whispered. "How did I get on Appa?" she asked.

"Zuko carried you on." she said. "Oh." She was sitting there for about five minutes when Aang landed Appa. "Are we here?" Katara asked.

"No Appa landed himself I think he's tired."

Great.

"Come on Appa Yip Yip!"

Appa groaned. "He wont move I think we have to walk."

"Well that will be fun." Katara said.

They all got off and started walking. "It wont be that long we were only ten minutes away."

"Ok." Toph said.

They were walking for a while it was a hot day and everyone was thirsty.

"Were here!" Toph said.

"Ummm Toph were at a cliff." Sokka said.

"No she's right we are here." Aang said. "Everyone get on Appa."

"Yip Yip!" Aang said.

They flew down. "Wow." Katara said. "This is Amazing."

"I know." Zuko said.

They landed next to a fountain. "There are rooms over there." Aang said. Katara took her stuff and found a room.

She unpacked some stuff when Zuko came in.

"Katara?" he asked

"Yes?" Zuko didn't know exactly how to say it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	5. idk wat 2 call it so its Chapter 5

Katara thought for a second. "Yea sure."

Zuko smiled he didn't really know what to do now.

"Wanna go look around?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Zuko said. He was glad she broke the silence.

They found a battling arena and a place for meditating.

There was more to see but it was dinner time so they went to find the others.

When they got there rice and bread were made.

"Hey guys." Katara said, "Were have you been?" Sokka asked.

"I was just exploring the air temple with Zuko." she said.

"Oh. Ok…." Sokka said.

They ate there dinner in silence. Once that was over Katara went to her room to go to bed it was late.

Katara woke up to a knock on the door.

She fixed her hair then opened the door. It was Toph.

"Hi Toph." she said still a little sleepy. "Hi. Sokka and Aang are going fishing for more meat today, they wanted me to tell you."

"Ok." Toph left and Katara went back to sleep.

She woke up around noon. She went to find Zuko.

He was practicing his fire bending. "Hi." he said. "We shouldn't tell Sokka or Aang were dating."

"Why not?" he asked. "Sokka will freak out and Aang is in love with me and he'd be devastated."

"Oh." It was silent for a few minutes until Katara said.

"Want to go exploring again?"

"Sure." Zuko was happy when he was with Katara.

This time they found another battle arena but this time there was water around it. It must have been a place to practice water bending.

They went around the whole air temple.

Only to find more meditation rooms, more battling arenas, a room with the previous avatars like at the southern air temple, and rooms.

They were headed back to find Toph, when they got back there Aang and Sokka were back.

"Any luck?" Katara asked.

"Nope." Sokka said.

"Oh." Katara said.

"Aang want to go practice fire bending?" Zuko asked.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

Zuko and Aang went to go practice there fire bending while Katara made lunch.

Rice and bread again.

She ate with Toph, Sokka, and Suki.

She saved some for Zuko and Aang, which was hard to do Sokka was eating a lot.

After ten minutes Zuko and Aang came back.

"I saved you some lunch, well saved it from Sokka." Katara said.

Zuko and Aang smiled.

**ok sorry this is short i have the rest on paper just not on the computer tell me what ya think! review it! chapter 6 will be coming when i get it on the computer wich may be in a few days im not sure.**


	6. dont go burnin me

They sat down and started to eat. "Anyone want some tea? I have one of my uncles recipes."

"No!" Katara said. Zuko smiled.

He started making the tea. He handed it to Aang.

Aang took one sip of it and spat it out.

Zuko and Katara started laughing.

"You just cant make tea can you?"

"Nope I guess I should just leave that to my Uncle."

Saying Uncle made Zuko sad.

He wished he hadn't betrayed him.

"I have to go." Zuko got up and went to his room.

"What's up with him?" Sokka asked.

"Ill go find out." Katara said.

Katara got up and went to his room and stood in the door for a minute.

Was he crying?

She knocked on the door.

He jumped up.

"Oh. Katara. Hi."

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea I'm fine why?"

"Because you stormed off and when I came in here you were crying."

"I wasn't crying, something got in my eye and it made it water."

Katara raised her eyebrow.

Zuko sighed. "I shouldn't of done it."

"Done what?" she asked.

"Betrayed my Uncle."

Katara came over and hugged him. "When you see your Uncle again I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"Even after I betrayed him?"

"Yes he's your Uncle he loves you."

"He was more of a father to me than my own Father."

"It'll be ok."

Zuko was a little embarrassed.

"You're the person that been the nicest to me since I've been here."

Katara didn't know what to say she just kept on hugging him.

"Lets go back outside."

"Ok." They went back outside.

Once they got out there Zuko went to practice fire bending with Aang.

Katara went and found Suki and started talking.

Toph was with Sokka doing something.

Katara and Suki were talking about the strangely funny things Sokka had said and done.

"One time we were choosing vacations and Sokka said, "I want to spend my vacation AT THE LIBRARY!" Katara said.

"That's funny but he dressed up like a girl once." Suki said. They both started laughing.

They ended up talking until dinner time.

Once again they had rice and bread.

"Sokka you need to start catching some fish I'm sick of rice and bread."

"Its not my fault they don't like to get eaten."

"True…" Katara said.

Everyone went to sleep after dinner.

Katara woke up to Aang screaming.

She hurried and got dressed. She ran out to see what happened.

"What happened!"

"He burnt his foot!" Zuko said.

Katara pulled out her water and healed Aangs' foot.

"Thanks."

"That was cool how did you do that?" Zuko asked.

"Magical water bending. it's a gift."

She started to leave. They started there fire bending again.

Aang made a wrong move and fire was headed straight for Katara.

**ok i know this is really short it was supposed to be in chapter 5 but i had to do something and i didnt feel like doing it the next chapter will be in soon. and when i say soon i mean in the next 10 15 minutes. so review it tell me what you think. dont judge meeee! :)**


	7. u burned me wat did i say bout burnin me

"KATARA!" Zuko screamed.

Katara turned around.

Zuko was running towards her to knock her out of the way. He was to late.

Katara screamed.

The fire missed her head but hit her in the shoulder and arm.

She fell to the ground. Zuko came beside her."How bad is it?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know it just hurts, bad." she said about to cry.

Aang came over. Zuko put his hand out to stop him.

Zuko helped Katara get up then he took her to her room.

He sat her on her bed. He went to find Sokka.

He found him with Suki next to the fountain. "Sokka!"

"What?"

"Come quick." He said wanting to go back to Katara.

Sokka got up from the fountain.

"What happened?"

"Aang burned Katara."

"WHAT?" Sokka started to run faster.

"Where's Aang now?" Sokka asked ready to kick his butt.

"I'll show you."

They hurried to were Aang was.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and threw it at Aang.

It hit him in the arrow.

"Ow watch the arrow." he said.

"Your arrow? Watch my sister!"

"I'm sorry it was an accident!"

"Tell that to Katara not to me." Sokka pushed Aang off the edge.

He air bended back up.

Zuko went to go see Katara. He could hear Sokka yelling at Aang from her room.

"How bad is it?" he asked hoping she wouldn't have a scar like him.

"I cant heal it." she said.

"Will this make it better." Zuko turned Kataras' head toward him and he kissed her.

"No it still hurts." She said.

They didn't notice it but Toph was in the doorway.

She ran out before they could see her.

"I'll be back." Zuko said to Katara.

"Ok."

He went out to Sokka and Aang. "She cant heal it."

"She cant!" Sokka and Aang said at the same time.

"Nope."

"I'm so stupid!" Aang said. He started hitting himself in the arrow.

"Go apologize to her." Sokka said.

"I am." Aang said. He went to Kataras room.

"Katara I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burn you."

Katara didn't say anything.

"I'll never fire bend near you again. Just please forgive me."

Katara thought for a moment.

"Ok as long as you _never _fire bend near me again."

"Ok I promise." Aang said. He tried to hug her but she stepped away. Aang left the room.

Katara went to sleep on her right side because of the burn.

Aang went into his room.

Zuko was trying to make the tea again but failed.

Suki had gone back to her room to sleep.

Sokka and Toph were sitting by the fountain again.

"Sokka?" Toph asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Zuko kissed-"

"Suki?"

"No…..he kissed Katara."

Sokkas eyes widened. "Please tell me you just said Zuko missed Katara."

"No I said he kissed Katara."

"WHAT?"

"Where's Katara and Zuko now?"

"Kataras in her room and Zukos making tea."

Sokka went into Kataras room. "Katara I-"

Then he saw she was asleep. So he went to find Zuko.

He found Zuko drinking tea. "Hi Sokka I finally got the recipe right want some?"

"I only want some answers."

"To what?"

"Why did you kiss my sister?"

**ok soo how do ya like? review it puh-leaassseee! 3 ya all (N/H)**


	8. sokka be nice!

**Zuko's romantic side comes out in part of this! 3 zutara 4ever! 3**

"I didn't." Zuko lied.

"That's not what Toph said."

"Toph?"

"Yeah she saw you kiss Katara."

"I didn't kiss Katara!" he said getting mad.

"Then what did you do?"

"I gave her a hug! You know Toph is blind? She can easily make a mistake."

"True. But still stay, away from my sister."

"You cant make me stay away from a person."

"Yes I can."

Katara woke up from Sokka screaming at Zuko. She got up and went to see what was going on. She came around the corner and stopped.

"What would you do? Throw your boomerang at my scar?" he pointed to his face.

"No."

"Then what would you do?"

Katara came over.

Sokka started shoving Zuko. Katara ran underneath them then came up and screamed. They both stopped.

"What are you screaming about?" Sokka asked.

"Oh that was to make you to stop fighting. Now what's going on?"

"Nothing." Sokka said. "Its over now."

He walked to his room. "Sokka wait!" Katara said.

Sokka just kept on walking.

Katara followed him there.

"Sokka _what_ where you two fighting about."

"Just stay away from Zuko."

"Why?"

"He's bad."

"By bad you mean helping me when I got burned, teaching Aang fire bending, leaving the fire nation to help us?"

"No….. he's just bad ok."

"He's not bad you wouldn't know that."

"And you would?"

"Yes I would because your misjudging him."

"Katara just stay away from him."

"No."

She started to leave. "And I thought Toph was the blind one." she said.

Sokka just stood there with his mouth open. He couldn't believe she just said that.

Katara went to find Zuko. When she found him he had made a fake Sokka and was fire bending at it.

"I should try that sometime." she said.

"Making a fake Sokka?"

"Yep I'd like to kick his butt."

"Yeah it would feel better if it were the real Sokka."

"I know how you feel, now what were you to fighting about?"

"Toph saw us kissing, told Sokka, he told me I had to stay away from you, I wouldn't do it."

Awww. She thought he got into a fight with her brother because he wouldn't stay away from her.

"He told me that too, and that you were bad, I told him off."

Zuko didn't know what to say next.

"We should get rid of the fake Sokka before the real Sokka sees it."

"Yea we should." Zuko said.

Katara water bended with one hand because it was painful with the other. She put the fire out then Zuko threw it over the edge.

She walked up to Zuko and hugged him. She didn't want to let go. "Katara? What are you doing?"

She turned around and Aang was standing there.

"Oh, um…"

"She just gave me a hug as a thank you for helping her to her room when she got burned."

"Oh….well want to practice Zuko?"

"No not now."

"Ok."

"But I finally got the tea right. Want some?"

"Sure." Aang and Katara said at the same time."

He poured some tea in a cup for Katara then for Aang.

Katara took a sip of it.

"Mmmmm this is good."

"I know." Aang said.

Uncle said it was one of his favorites, now I know why." Zuko said wanting to be alone with Katara.

"Well I'm gunna go to sleep." Aang said.

Yes. Zuko thought. Now I'll finally be alone with Katara.

"Bye." He said.

Katara waved at him. She touched her mothers necklace. She didn't know why she always did that.

"Katara can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Ok this is coming out of no where but what happened to your mother?"

Katara didn't like talking about how she had lost her.

"I was only four years old. The fire nation had attacked our village, I ran to find my mom there was a man in there. She told me to go find dad. I did we ran back to our house and she was gone."

"Do you remember anything about the ships?"

"They had red flags on them. It had a sea raven on it."

"Katara. I know who killed your mother."

Kataras eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my gosh you do?"

"Yes, it was the southern raiders."

"Oh my gosh…." She didn't know what to do she just sat there. Frozen in shock.

"Do you want to find the man who took her?"

"Yes!" she said.

"We'll need to take Appa though."

"Lets ask Aang if we can borrow him."

She went to Aangs' room. "Aang?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I need to borrow Appa for a few days."

"What for?"

"I'm going to try and get some fish." she lied she didn't want him knowing the truth.

"Ok."

"Oh and Zukos going too."

"Oh, ok." He said upset he was going with Katara.

"He's going to leave you directions for fire bending practice while were gone.

"Ok."

"Were leaving soon, we left Sokka a note."

"Ok."

Katara left the room. She went into her room to pack an extra pair of clothes just in case.

Once she was ready she left.

"Ready?" she asked Zuko.

"Yep."

"I left Sokka a note."

"Ok. Lets go."

Katara and Zuko got on Appa. Katara flew Appa. "Ok were are we headed?"

"To the southern fire nation."

"Ok and where's that?" she asked confused.

"Want me to take us there?"

"Sure." Zuko came up and took the reins.

Katara went back to the saddle thing.

It was hours later when it was getting dark.

It was midnight when Zuko said, "You should get some sleep its going to be a big day tomorrow."

"Ok." Katara went to sleep.

She woke up at sunrise. Zuko was still steering Appa.

"How much longer until we get there?"

"In a few minutes."

"Great."

Katara couldn't wait to get revenge on the person who took her mother.

Appa landed. Katara got off. "We need to disguise Appa." Zuko said.

"Hold on."

Katara got a big piece of grass/moss and put it over him.

"He looks like a hill with horns."

"Nice." Zuko said.

"Lets go." Katara said.

They went into the building.

"The prison chamber is over here." Zuko said.

"The man who took your mom works in here now."

"Lets go." Katara said.

They ran in. A man was over in the corner.

Katara froze him to the wall.

They ran in the door that was beside him. Katara ran in. The first thing, well the only thing she saw was a big cage.

She looked inside.

"Mom." she said.

**ok this is my favorite chapter so far. please review it! **


	9. Kya is alive!

"Katara!" her mother said.

"What's going on in there?" they heard a man say.

They turned around and the man who took her mom was standing there.

"Get away from my prisoner!"

"Never!" Katara said and froze him to the wall.

"He fire bended his way out.

Zuko stepped in front of Katara and fire bended at him.

The man swiftly stepped out of the way.

"This is my first prisoner and the last water bender from the south pole now get out!"

"Never!" Katara said. "She's not a water bender! She was protecting me!"

The man looked shocked. Katara flung a wave of water at him. He fell down. He got back up and fire bended at them. They moved out of the way.

Katara didn't want to do this, but she blood bended him. She made him stay against the wall.

"Katara_ what_ are you doing?" Zuko asked.

"Blood bending." She said. "Zuko find some ropes."

He went and found ropes. He tied him up and gagged him.

They took the keys from him and unlocked the cage.

"Mom!" Katara said. She ran up and hugged her.

"Oh Katara I never thought I'd see you again!"

"What's going on in there?" they hear other guards say in the hall.

"We have to get out _now_!" Zuko said.

"Lets go mom!" they all ran out Katara froze the guards to the wall. They all ran out of the building.

Katara took the grass/moss off of Appa.

"Get on Appa mom!" Katara yelled they all got on Appa.

They flew away.

"Mom, I thought they had killed you." Katara said.

"Its alright now Katara."

"I know." she hugged her mom.

"We need to stop at an ocean or something before we go back to the air temple."

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"I told them we were going fishing remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Katara told her mom the story of how they found Aang and how they had been all over the world to help him. And how they were going to stop the fire lord. And that Zuko would be the next fire lord.

They landed at a stream. Katara got off Appa.

Katara saw a big fish she water bended it up. She caught two more.

She got back on Appa and they flew back.

They landed next to the fountain. Sokka ran up right as Katara got off.

"Katara what did I say about Zuko?" he said.

"If he's so bad then why would he help me?" she said.

"With what?" he said.

Katara held up the three fish.

"So…."

"And helped me get this back to us." She got on Appa and helped her mom down.

"MOM!" Sokka said running towards her giving her a hug.

"Sokka. You've grown so much!" Kya said.

"I missed you so much!" he said.

"Me too." his mom said. Aang came around because he heard Katara. "Mom this is Aang." Katara said.

"Oh you're the Avatar."

"Yep. Your Sokka and Kataras' mom."

"I am." she said.

Suki and Toph came up. "Hi guys." Suki said.

"Hi." Katara and Zuko said at the same time.

"Any luck?"

Katara held up the fish. "Awesome. Your Sokkas' mom?"

"Yes I am." she said. "Nice to meet you."

"You too and your?"

"I'm Suki, Sokkas' girlfriend." She said.

"Oh I didn't know Sokka had a girlfriend."

"Mom you've been here for two minutes we haven't had time to catch up."

"Ok ok."

"Mom you want to get a room?"

"Yes please." she said.

Katara showed her a room that was in between hers and Sokkas'. "Here you go."

"Thank you Katara."

"Your welcome. And dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Katara left the room to go make dinner. Finally something different for once. She saw Zuko on the way.

"Thank you for helping me find her."

"Your welcome."

Katara hugged him.

She went to make dinner. But she needed a fire.

She went to find Zuko. She found him at the fountain.

What was it with everyone and the fountain? She thought.

"Hey I need a fire to make dinner." she said.

"Ok." they walked back to where she was making dinner.

He started the fire. Instead of leaving he stayed with Katara. She started to cook the fish.

It was taking a while to cook them. After ten minutes they were done. She and Zuko went to get people.

Zuko went to get Sokka. Katara got every one else. Toph, Aang, Suki, Katara and Kya were there.

They all started eating. "Finally we have something other than rice." Toph said.

"I know fish is much better." Sokka said.

He was just happy because they had meat and that his mom was with them.

"Sokka do you remembered what I used to call you when you were little?" Kya said. Sokkas eyes widened. He was thinking please no don't bring that up!

"No," he said lying.

"My little sok sok!" She said. Everyone burst out laughing.

Even Zuko laughed.

"That is the most funniest thing I've heard." Toph said.

"I know! How did I forget that?" Katara said.

Sokkas face turned red.

"Those were the days when he wasn't eating all the time." Katara said.

"Yes." Kya said.

"I'm done." Sokka said as he got up and went back to his room.

"Oh come on Sok sok." Toph said.

Everyone started laughing again.

"Oh. I better get him." Kya said. She got up and went to his room. Suki and Aang were the next to leave they went there rooms.

Toph, Katara, and Zuko were left.

"Ok now to be serious." Toph said.

"About what?" Katara asked.

"Why did Zuko kiss you?" She asked.

"He didn't he gave me a hug." Katara said.

"I can tell your lying." Toph said.

Katara had forgotten Toph could tell they were lying.

"I didn't kiss her!" Zuko said. "I just gave her a hug!"

"That's not what I saw." Toph said. "Well you must have saw wrong." Katara said.

"I know what I saw." Toph said. They didn't notice it but Aang was standing in the corner.

"Toph Zuko DIDN'T kiss me!" She said getting angry.

"He doesn't even like me!" she said.

Aang had heard enough he left to go to his room.

**ok i know i use ok alot but tell meh what you think and i will be posting my next chapter soon! Zuko and katara got caught! well you already know that but review it or i will throw a buckt of worms on you! the next chapter will have a shock in it! Aang gets back at Zuko. Zuko gets all mad and depressed. I dont know when ill practice it but please review! or else i wont post my next chapter. and thats a promise! haha lol jk but im serious!**


	10. Aang is mean!

Aang was pacing around in his room. Why would Zuko kiss Katara? He thought. I'm in love with her and she doesn't even like him! He was starting to get angry.

Aang came up with a plan to get back at Zuko. He went outside. He found Zuko sitting next to the fountain. Man what is it with everyone and the fountain? He thought.

He went to find Katara. He saw her in her room practicing water bending moves. Now for the plan to start.

He went to Zuko. "Hi want to practice soon?" he asked.

"Sure when?"

"In about fifteen minutes."

"Sure." he said.

Now all Aang had to do was get Katara.

He went into Kataras' room. "Hi Katara."

"Hi Aang." she said focusing on her water bending.

"Want to practice some water bending?"

"As long as there's no fire involved." she said.

"Ok I promise." they headed out to practice bending. They stopped after ten minutes. They both sat down.

"That was fun." Katara said.

"Yep." Aang heard Zuko coming. "Hey Katara."

Katara turned her head. "Yeah?" Aang kissed Katara right as Zuko walked in. Zuko widened his good eye but not all the way with the bad eye. Zuko left. He didn't want to see this.

"Aang what are you doing!" Katara yelled.

"I'm sorry I just thought…" He said trying to find an excuse.

"Thought that you could just kiss me? I don't like you! I'm in love with Zuko!"

**ok i know this is very short but all storys have reaaaalllly short chapters some point in the book. And puhleaase be nice bout reviewss. just sayin so no 1 sends no bad wordsssss! NOW REVIEW IT BEFORE I MAKE YOU SHARE A SEAT ON THE TEMPEST! i have a scar from doing that!1 eeek!**


	11. Come back Katara!

**ok**"What?"

"You heard me!" Katara ran away to find Zuko. She found him in his room."

"Hi," She said.

He didn't say anything. "Zuko?"

He didn't say anything at all. She wondered for a minute.

"Oh my gosh." she whispered.

"Zuko look at me." she said,

He didn't turn around he just sat there. "Zuko?" she asked trying not to cry. He wouldn't say anything. Katara started crying. She left the room. She ran past Sokka who gave her a I-told-you-Zuko-would-hurt-you look.

He ran up behind her. "Katara what's wrong?"

Katara just kept on going. She wanted to leave here. She just wanted to be alone.

She ran and found Appa. She got on him and made him fly. She didn't know where she was going but she just kept on going.

"Katara what are you doing!" Sokka yelled from down below. She wouldn't turn around she kept on going to wherever she was going.

**meanwhile at the air temple**

Sokka went into Zukos' room. "What did you do to my sister?" he asked.

"Nothing, its what she did to me." he got up and left.

He went around the whole air temple. Sokka was confused. He went to find Aang.

"Do you know what's up with Katara and Zuko?" he asked.

"Well…." Aang didn't really wanted to say that he kissed her.

"Well what?" Sokka asked ready to kick some butt.

"Well Kataras sorta in love with Zuko and I sorta…." "What did you do!" Sokka asked.

"I sort of kissed Katara and Zuko saw it and he got all mad."

"You did _what _now?" Sokka said.

"And I think Katara and Zuko are dating."

"Well good job Aang, Katara left she took Appa and went off somewhere."

Aang didn't say anything.

Sokka went to find Zuko. He found him in the battling arena. (Whatever you call it.)

"Zuko." Sokka said. "Katara didn't kiss Aang, he kissed her."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Zuko asked.

"No you don't understand Aang kissed her he set her up, he knew you were coming he was jealous that, you and Katara….." He didn't want to say the rest.

He didn't like it that Katara was dating him.

"Oh," Zuko said, "Well where's Katara now?"

"I don't know she took Appa and left."

"She left?"

"Yes and we have to find her."

"Lets see if there's anything we can use to go find her."

They searched around the whole air temple . "Hey Sokka."

Zuko said.

"What?"

"I found something."

"A war balloon?"

"Yep,"

"How did it get here?"

"Oh three years ago, my uncle and I came here right after I was banished and got my scar."

"Oh, well lets get going."

They packed some food, they left a note saying,

went out to find more meat. and Katara be back in a few days.

They set the note next to the fountain.

"Lets go." Sokka said.

They got into the balloon and left.

**meanwhile out in the middle of nowhere.**

Where am I? Katara thought. She didn't recognize this.

Maybe I should go back. She thought. No I shouldn't.

She was getting hungry and all she saw was forest.

Her stomach growled from not eating all day.

She needed food.

Appa was starting to land. Oh no. She thought.

Appa landed. She was in the middle of the forest.

"Yip yip." she said. Appa groaned. Aw man.

She got off Appa. They had left supplies from when she and Zuko went to find her mother.

Zuko. She thought. He probably wont understand any ways.

She heard a rustle in the bush.

"W-whos there?" she stuttered.

"Its me." a voice said.

She knew who that was. "Jet?"

**ok now you have to tell me what you think. if you dont i will send the chaberoakie out to eat you!**


	12. Jet? omg Jet! HELP MEE!

"Hi Katara."

"Jet what are you doing here?"

"Well after I recovered from what the di lee did to me I came out here."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yep."

**meanwhile in the war balloon.**

"I took this from Aang's room I think it might help."

"A whistle?" Zuko asked. "Yes but it's a bison whistle. If I blow it and Appa hears it he'll come to it."

"That's cool."

Sokka started to blow the whistle. Nothing happened."I don't think there near by."

"Yeah."

"So are you and Katara, you know, dating?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Zuko took a small step away form Sokka in case he might try to throw him over.

"When did this happen?"

"When we first got to the Air temple."

"Oh,"

"You know, I thought my Ex- girlfriend Mai-"

"The one who sighs all the time?"

"Yeah, I thought she was great until Katara, you know?"

"Yeah I don't really know how to answer to that."

"Ok."

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon, that's why I never kiss Suki on the night of a full moon."

"That's rough."

"Yep."

They started flying over all the trees Katara did.

"Maybe I should try the whistle again." Sokka said.

"Yeah."

Sokka blew into the whistle.

**back in the forest**

Appa heard the whistle so did Katara. Appa flew up. Katara saw the war balloon. She saw Sokka in it.

"They cant know im here!" she said pushing Jet to go.

"I know where we can go."

She followed Jet to a cave.

"Here."

"Is this were you've been staying."

"Yeah."

"This is, nice." she said.

"So who are we hiding from?"

"My brother and…. I don't want to talk about it."

Katara felt that pinching feeling she had before she started to cry.

She blinked the tears back but they came out anyways.

She wiped her eyes before Jet could see.

"They landed there balloon."

"What if they come in here?"

"Come with me." He lit a fire on a stick then started walking down into the cave.

They stopped after five minutes of walking.

"So why are you hiding from them?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she said.

"Who's the other person?"

Katara didn't hold it back this time. The tears came out rolling down her cheeks.

Jet came over to her side. He wiped the tears off her face.

"Its ok." he said trying to make her stop crying.

"Its gunna be ok."

"No it won't." Katara said.

**i didnt really know what to do with this one...its probably gunna get bad then better. Sooo tell meh what ya think and keep the reviews rated G pleasee!**


	13. I 4give u OMG WERE CRASHING!

It had been a few hours so they decided to come out. Sokka and Zuko were gone. Katara and Jet went on a walk.

"Are you ready to tell me what's going on?" Jet asked.

"I guess."

Katara explained how Aang had set her and Zuko up and how Zuko wouldn't listen to her and that she had to get away from them.

"I see." they didn't know what to do now.

Katara walked ahead.

"Katara?" someone whispered.

"Yeah?" she turned around to look at Jet.

"I didn't say anything." Jet said.

"Who's there?" Katara said.

"Its me." a familiar voice said.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah."

Katara started to walk away he grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go." Katara said.

"I have to talk to you." he said.

"Ok, fine."

He pulled her over away from Jet.

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I should have at least listened,

I'm so sorry can you forgive me?"

She didn't say anything she just hugged him.

"I can always forgive you." she said.

"So is this the Zuko dude?" Jet asked.

"Yes." Katara said.

"Who's this?" Zuko asked.

"This is Jet an old friend of mine."

"Oh. Well do you want to go back to the air temple? I kept the balloon and Sokka has Appa."

"Yes."

They started walking to the balloon. When Jet asked.

"So your ok now? Right?"

"Yes, I am thank you." they left.

They got on the war balloon and left.

"Katara,?" Zuko asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." she came over and hugged him, she didn't want to let go.

"Why are we going down?"

"Huh?"

"The balloon its crashing!"

"Oh no!"

Zuko started putting fire in the pit. It was working. Katara looked up. "There's a rip in the balloon!"

"Katara you better hold onto something!"

She ran over and held onto Zuko.

He quietly laughed. He held on as tight as he could to the basket on the balloon and Katara.

They crashed. The balloon fell apart Zuko tried to hold onto Katara but she was gone. Once everything was still Zuko got up.

He went to find her. He searched in everything.

"Katara?" He said. Nothing it was just silence. "Katara?"

He said again. He searched under everything and couldn't find her.

He heard something moving, he ran over to it.

He lifted up a metal board ignoring the pain.

It was Katara. She lied there with her eyes closed.

"Katara?" he said. "Katara speak to me, are you ok?"

Nothing.

"Katara please,"

He sat there for five minutes. Katara still unconscious in the middle of no where.

Zuko tried to pick her up but there was something else on her.

There was a heavy piece of metal on her legs.

He picked it up off her.

He picked her up ignoring the pain in his side.

He carried her to a field. He laid her down gently.

"Katara please, wake up." She didn't make a sound. "Katara, please," She didn't make a sound. She just layed there unconcious.

**Short? Maybe. Good? You tell me. Just review it. **


	14. OMG WHO R U? oh Zuko HI!

"Katara please, wake up." he was about to cry when she started moving. Her eyes slowed opened. "Thank you." he said to himself.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked confused. "The balloon crashed and I don't know where we are." He said.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked. "You don't remember me?" He asked.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes, its me, Zuko, your boyfriend." He said. "Oh, my head hurts bad." she rubbed her head. There was a huge bump on it.

"Your head." he looked at her head and saw the huge bump.

"What would uncle do?" he asked himself.

"Stay here I'll be right back." "Ok." she said.

Zuko went and searched the crash scene. He couldn't find any clothe but the balloon material would do.

He ripped a long piece off the balloon. He went back to Katara. "Here let me see your head."

"Ok?" she said.

He wrapped it around her head.

"Does it feel better?" "Yeah. A little."

"What are we going to do now?" Katara asked.

"Lets walk for a while and see if we find anything."

"Ok…"

They started walking towards a hill. They climbed up it and went down. It seemed like they were walking for hours. Though it had only been twenty minutes.

"Look!" Zuko said.

Katara turned her head. There was a town.

It wasn't fire nation thankfully. It was a village. Zuko helped Katara get there.

When they got there it was smaller than it looked. He went up to a stand.

"Do you have any medicine? My friend has been hurt."

"Yes we do now what kind of medicine does she need?"

"Well I don't really know, something hit her head and she cant remember anything." Zuko just remembered something but it would have to wait.

"Lets see….." the man shuffled a few things around. "Aha! Here it is." The stand guy said. "Thank you." Zuko handed him some money.

They walked into an alley. Katara do you remember how to waterbend?"

"I think," she said unsure. "But I'd need some water first."

"Ok." he took her to a pond. "Here."

She water bended for a minute then stopped it. "Yes I do."

"Ok I need you to wrap water around your hands."

"Ok." she did that.

"Now im going to remove the bandage I need you to put your hands on the bump."

"Ok." she lifted her hands. It hurt but she still did it.

"That feels better." she said. "Do you remember anything?"

"Only a few things like we crashed and you and Sokka and Aang and Toph and Suki and Jet and my mom, oh yeah and I remember I left,"

"Do you remember when I found you?"

"No, did I do anything stupid?"

"No, I did."

"What?"

"Didn't listen."

"Oh, about what?" she asked.

"Aang set us up and he kissed you."

"Oh that's right I have to kick his butt."

"Yeah me too." he said.

He leaned in to kiss her, she backed away her eyes widened, she half smiled.

"What is it?"

She could only point. Standing behind Zuko was Iroh.

**Ok tell me what you think I think i may have gotton the top wrong if i did i will fix it. REVIEW IT OR I WILL BITE YOU! (It hurts i made someone bleed before...I was FOUR OK! they were being mean!) I'm not like that anymore sooooo...review it.**


	15. Get on d'em lizards!

"UNCLE!" Zuko said. He hugged him. "I'm so sorry for betraying you."

"Zuko, its ok." He said. "Really? Even after what I did?"

"Yes."

"Uncle, you know Katara."

"Yes, I'm surprised you haven't attacked Zuko yet,"

"Were on the same side now." Zuko said.

"Good, good." Iroh said.

Katara gave Zuko a nudge not remembering everything.

" Oh right, Uncle do you know how to cure for not remembering anything?"

"Huh?"

"Katara got hit in the head by something and she cant remember everything."

"Yes, come with me." He led Katara and Zuko to a camp sight.

"Wow," Zuko mumbled. They walked to the far end of the camp to his tent. "Come inside." Iroh said.

They went inside the tent.

"Sit down."

Katara and Zuko sat down. Iroh started making something in a pot. He handed Katara a glass after he was finished. "Drink this." He said.

"Ok," She mumbled. She took a sip of it.

Yuck. It tasted horrible! But she forced it down anyways.

"It should start working in a few hours." Iroh said. When he turned around Katara made a face to Zuko saying it didn't taste good.

He silently laughed. "So what have you all been up to lately?" Iroh asked,

"Nothin much, just helping Aang with his fire bending."

"Good, good."

Aang knew how to fire bend? Katara thought. Oh yea, she thought it was all coming back now.

Her memories played back like a movie. "Uncle, do you know how to get back to the Western air temple from here?"

"Yes,"

"Ok, and how do we get there?"

"You have to take a lizard, you go ten miles west, then turn right. Then you go down and you'll be there."

"Thank you, will you come with us? I mean to help us take down the Fire Lord."

"I cant, I am in the white lotus group we are taking the earth kingdom back from the fire nation."

"Oh, ok."

"You should leave at sunrise, so Katara will have her memory back by then."

"Ok," Zuko said.

"I'll give you each a tent."

"Ok," Katara said. He led Katara to hers first, then Zukos.

Katara settled in, she was tired so she went to sleep. She woke to her name being called.

"Katara we have to leave now." Zuko said. "Ok ill be out in a few minutes," she said,

Zuko went to say goodbye to his uncle, after that they were off.

**Ok I dont know bout the lizard things. I got it out of that one episode when Azula was chasing Aang and she was on that lizard thing. OK tell me what you think or i will send ninjas after you! The ninja Gummy Bear!**


	16. Stay away from herrrr NO!

Most of the way there it was silent, until they got to the top of the air temple.

"I don't want to go back." Katara mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Katara lied.

"Want to go down now?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to go back."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to go back."

"If you need a few minutes its ok." Zuko mumbled,

He waited a few minutes for Katara to get ready.

"Ok, I'm ready."

They went down on the lizards. They jumped off them and they ran away.

"Katara where have you been?" Kya said.

"I'm fine mom,"

"Don't do it again!"

"Mom I've been around the world fighting fire benders, and other people you don't need to keep babying me!"

Katara walked away.

"Katara come back here now."

Zuko sped up to Katara. "Katara, its your mom she's supposed to be worried, don't do this."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now,"

"At least you have a mom, respect her, I always respected my mom until she was gone that one morning, I'm glad I was. Its the last thing she remembered of me."

"Well that's your mom, not mine, she never understands." Katara started to walk. Zuko grabbed her wrist gently. She tugged away. She walked to her room. Zuko didn't follow he just tried to explain to Kya what happened. And she thought it was his fault.

"Please, it wasn't my fault there was a rip in the balloon." Zuko tried to convince her. He didn't really need to convince her because he didn't know there was one.

"You should have checked, and then my little girl got hurt.""Who got hurt?" Sokka said walking in the room.

"Katara, because of this stupid boy." Kya said.

"You hurt my sister?" Sokka said getting ready to pull out his sword. (knife, sword, blade, whatever you want it to be.)

"No, not on purpose, there was a rip in the balloon, I didn't know, it crashed but she's ok, we found my Uncle and he helped us."

"See, this is why I didn't want you joining our group, you always get someone hurt." Sokka said pushing past him to go see Katara.

"Please, I would never hurt her." Zuko said to Kya.

"Stay away from my daughter." Kya said. Then she walked out of the room.

"Please," Zuko said, but she didn't turn around. "Why is it always me?" Zuko said, finger combing his hair with frustration.

**Ok idk bout the finger combing thing but you know when your mad and you put ur hands through ur hair? thats what i ment. Well review it, I like it, Do You? NOW REVIEW IT! thank you!**


	17. Lets face it, I cant stay away from you

Kya went into Katara's room. "Katara, sweetie?" Kya said. "What?" Katara asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but, I don't want you near that, oh whats his name….?"

"Aang?" Katara said hoping she would say yes.

"No, the young man with the scar."

"Zuko?"

"Yes that's it. I don't want you near him, I don't want you getting hurt again."

"No!" Katara jumped up form her sitting position, "No! you cant make me!"

"Katara, its for your own good. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Mom, I'm fine with him, he's not going to hurt me."

"Like with the balloon?"

"Mom he didn't know there was a rip in it! Its not his fault, it could have happened to anyone!"

"Its for your own good,"

"You cant keep me from seeing the one I love mom!" Katara yelled as Kya was walking out the door. Before Kya could come back in Katara closed the door and locked it.

"Katara please, open the door." Kya begged,

"No, its for your own good mom." Katara said, Kya didn't know how to respond. Katara went and sat on her bed and started crying. She cant do this to me. She _can' t_. she thought.

Kya sighed. She started looked up and Sokka was standing there.

"You can't do that to her," He said, "You can't keep her from the one she loves, like how you cant keep me from Suki."

"Its for her own good. She could get hurt again," Kya said,

"Mom, she's safe with Zuko, the balloon was an accident."

"Its for her own good," Kya said walking down the hall.

Sokka sighed, he knocked on Katara's door, "Go away." she said.

"Katara its just me," Sokka said,

"Go away!" she said.

He sighed again and went to find Zuko. He found him outside sitting on the edge.

"Hey, Zuko."

"Hi," Zuko said, keeping his gaze down.

"Um, my mom is wrong, she cant keep you from Katara, as much as I don't want to say this but, you too are, well you seem, happy with her," I cant believe I just said that, Sokka thought.

"I am, its like, I don't know,"

"I know how you feel. I'm the same with Suki."

"You know, Katara's just, an amazing person, she's everything, she's the one who actually understands me."

"Ok, I don't know how to talk about this," Sokka said.

"Yeah, me too. Um. Lets just forget this conversation."

"Ok."

It was getting late. Everyone went to were they usually went to eat dinner. This time Suki had to make it since Katara wouldn't come out. Zuko only ate a little bit, saving some for Katara. It was a quiet dinner.

Kya kept on glaring at Zuko and Zuko looked at Sokka for help and Sokka glared at his mom to stop.

Everyone went to there rooms and went to sleep. Except for Zuko. He went to Katara's room with the plate. He knocked on the door.

"Go away," Katara said, "Its me Zuko." he said, it wasn't a second later when Katara opened the door. She motioned him to come in. once he was in she shut the door.

"We have to be quiet my moms room is right there." she pointed.

"Ok, I brought you some dinner,"

"Thank you, I was getting hungry,"

"It may be cold but I can heat it up for you,"

She smiled, "No thanks. It'll be fine."

"Ok."

"I cant stay away from you." Katara said. "My mom is so stupid, thinking she can keep me away from you but she knows that I-"

Zuko had stopped her from talking by kissing her, "That was a nice way of telling me to shut up," Katara said.

Zuko smiled. He had smiled a lot more lately when he was with her.

"She knows I cant stay away from you, I love you Zuko." She said.

"I love you too." he said, Katara burst into tears. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked with concern.

"I don't know," Katara said, she threw her arms around him. She hugged him for as long as she could. She wouldn't let go. "Zuko?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't ever leave me." she said.

"I wont. I promise." he said.

**Ok evil mom moment, but tell me what you think. This is one of my fave. chapters. & i've been meaning to say, when katara got burned and i said her arm i meant a third of her upper arm not her whole arm. Tell me what you think or i will send the CHABEROAKI after you! There will be more Zutara moments, more drama, surprising taang moments, and some evil azula & mai stuff but the evil azula and mai stuff will not be here for about some whatever chapters. NOW REVIEW IT! thank you and come again. enjoy! And if you read this before i found this otu*thank you kk renee* sorry i fixed it though!**


	18. Lets go to the beach! and ditch Kya!

Katara woke up, she didn't want her mom here anymore, mainly because she didn't want her to get hurt.

She went to find Sokka, "We need to take mom back."

"I know," he said,

"Lets get her on Appa then take her back." Katara said.

"You can stay here, I'll do it." Sokka said.

"Ok." Katara said.

Sokka went to find Kya. She was awake in her room.

Sokka went in and talked to her, she agreed to this for now. She said to keep an eye on Katara. Sokka agreed.

Sokka took her to the South Pole. He came back in a few hours.

Katara went to her room. She didn't know what to do with her life.

It sucked right now. She just wanted to be alone away from all the troubles.

She sat on her bed. She pulled the covers onto her. She started crying.

She didn't know why but she did. She stopped crying after a while. She washed her face and went outside. She found Toph and Suki sitting on the ground with Sokka, Aang, and Zuko.

"I'm tired of this place." Katara said. "Me too." Toph said.

"I want to go somewhere else." Katara said. "Its getting boring here." she said.

"I have a house at the beach." Zuko said.

"Awsome and were is that?" Sokka said. "We have to stay close to the fire nation for the comet."

"Its at the south pole." Zuko said sarcastically.

"Well we cant go then." Sokka said,

"Sokka, there's no beach at the South pole, its in the fire nation." Zuko said,

"Oh," Sokka said,

"Lets go there." Suki said.

"Ok, lets get our stuff and get on Appa." Zuko said.

"Ok, meet back here in ten minutes." Sokka said. Everyone went and packed there stuff. They came back and got on Appa. Zuko flew everyone there. For Katara, it was silent most of the way. Sokka and Suki were talking and Aang and Toph were talking. She didn't feel like talking to Aang, Suki, Toph, or Sokka. She just wanted to talk to Zuko.

**Short? Yes. Good? Idk you tell me. Not much Zutara stuff? Yes. Going to be more Zutara stuff? DUHHH! Review it or i will send AANG TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! even though he wouldn't do it...I WOULD FORCE HIM TO! Thank you. Come again. Enjoy.**


	19. were r u taking Sokka? ew taang kisses

It was about an hour later when they got there.

"Were here." Zuko said while landing Appa.

"Finally," Katara said taking her stuff off and jumping down. "I know," Zuko said.

"So where's your house at?" Aang asked. Zuko turned around and pointed, "Its right there,"

"That's big." Sokka said.

"Yeah but, there's not many rooms so you may have to share. There's only like, four."

"Well that's great." Toph muttered,

"I'll show you guys around." Zuko said leading them in the house.

"That's okay hot head, I think I can find a room myself." Toph said.

"Um, okay." Zuko said and Toph went inside to find a room. Katara walked up beside Zuko.

"When did she start calling me hot head?" He whisper asked her. "Maybe because you have a hot head." She said sarcastically. He smiled. "No seriously."

"Oh well, when you shot fire at us when we were trying to help you when your Uncle got shot with lightning."

"Oh," he said rubbing his neck. He showed Sokka a room for him and Aang he gave a room to Suki and Katara and he found Toph in a room so he went to his room. When he went in there he found a picture of his family.

He looked at it for a while. Then he threw it across the room.

"Why'd you do that?" Katara asked from the doorway.

"Oh, well, we aren't much of a family anymore, and I don't want it in here."

"Oh," Katara said. She walked over to him. "So, wanna go to the beach?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"Sure." Zuko said. Katara left to go change Zuko changed into his trunks. When he finished changing he went outside, Katara was there waiting. He went over to her.

He sat down beside her.

Woah, she thought. He has abs. they sat there for a while then Aang came running past them leaving a burst of air messing up there hair. They didn't see him but they saw a big splash in the water.

"COLD!" he screamed then he ran back inside really fast. "That was, weird." Zuko said. "Yeah." Katara said. They sat there just talking about random stuff and Sokka and Suki came outside and Sokka tried to make a sand Suki but it fell down. He flailed his arms and started making it again, Suki was laughing. It was getting cold and Katara went inside to put more clothes on. Once she was finished she went into Toph's room, or uh, Azula's old room.

She went in, "Hey Toph I- eww! Sorry!" she said running, Toph was kissing Aang! Wow he moves on fast. She ran outside trying to get that picture out of her head. She sat down next to Zuko. "You ok?" he asked. "I mean I heard you scream." he said. "Oh, uh , I walked in on Toph kissing Aang, and that wasn't pretty." she said. "Oh, wow, he move's on fast." Zuko said.

"I know I was just about to say that!" she said. "Funny." he said. Funny_?_ Zuko thought, _man, I need to work on that._ It was getting dark and Zuko made a fire. Almost every once except for Aang and Toph who were probably still kissing, sat around the fire and ate fish Sokka caught. Katara sat close to Zuko, it was getting cold. Sokka and Suki were in some deep conversation. Katara and Zuko got up to go on a walk. "Where are you to going?" Sokka asked. Katara sighed, "We're just going on a walk." she said. "Oh, ok." he said then he started to talk to Suki again. They walked down the beach holding hands. They talked about almost everything. There was a full moon tonight, it was beautiful. They sat down on the ground. "I love you." Zuko said, "I love you too." Katara said, Zuko leaned in to kiss her when Suki came running up, "Guy's! Some fire nation person came up and he kidnapped Sokka!" she said franticly. "What!" Katara said getting up, she ran down the beach, she saw the man with Sokka, she ran up behind him and used fantastic magical water powers and made him fall to the ground.

Sokka got up wiggling out of his grip, rolling on the beach in a bag. She took more water and froze the man to the beach. "What do you want?" she asked. He wouldn't talk, she blood bended him up putting his arms to his side, "I'm going to ask you one more time, what do you want." she said. He still wouldn't talk, "Your choice." she said. She flung him over the hill and heard a splash. "Thank you full moon." she said. She went over to Sokka who was wiggling like a worm on the ground making weird sounds. He was choking. She untied the bag, he had stuck a dirty rag over his nose and mouth and Katara covered her nose it smelled so bad. She ripped it off him and he was gaping for air like a fish on dry land.

"You ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, that smelled horrible! What did he put on that?" he said. With a weird look on his face. "I don't know but it smells bad." she said then she helped him up. They walked back over. Suki ran up and hugged him. She went back over to Zuko, "So, where were we?" she asked and kissed him.


	20. Lets practice then have a beach party!

Zuko backed away slowly, his eyes widened. "What is it?" Katara asked. "Whatever you do, don't move." Zuko said trying to stay calm. Katara froze. "Why cant I move?" she asked. Zuko held up his fist, Katara's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer. Fire shot from his fist, Katara jumped, it went past her and almost hit a man in all black.

Katara turned around, it was another attacker. She went to Zukos side, she held up a stream of water. Before she could hit him with it he fell over. Katara saw Sokka's boomerang flying back. Katara blood bended him up.

"What do you want?" Zuko said glaring at him. The man wouldn't speak. Sokka ran up behind him and put the dirty rag over his nose. "Speak and I'll take it off!" Sokka said. The man started to choke form the horrid smell. "Speak, and I'll take it off." Sokka said again. The man spoke softly, "Trespassers, paid to capture, trespassers." he said. Sokka took the rag off his face.

The man gasped taking in deep breathes. He fell to the ground and gagged, Katara blood bended him up and made him leave. Once that was over everyone went to bed, there were no more attacks, but it was still three days until the commit.

They all woke up around noon, except for Zuko and Aang, they were out practicing there fire bending, they had been working since early this morning, Aang had gotton a little better, not ready yet but almost. The commit was now two days away and they had to get ready. They went out into a hill for one of Sokkas crazy ideas, "Take it easy Toph!" Sokka yelled, "I am not Toph! I am the melon Lord! Muhahahahaaaa!" She scream and threw more firey rocks at them.

Katara and Zuko ran straight up the middle and killed rock men, then Aang swooped around, he stopped right before he smashed the melon. "Come on Aang! Kill it!" Sokka yelled far back. Aang didn't move. "I can't do it. I can't take a persons life," He said. Sokka came up behind him, "This is how its done," he said and he cut the melon in half with his sword. Aang flinched. Sokka walked away, they all went back to the house. Aang and Zuko started practicing again, the rest went inside.

Zuko talked to Aang about killing the Fire Lord. He said, "Its either going to be you, or him, I'd rather it be him, if you dont do it then the world will be in danger, I was in a meeting, when I was back there, they made a plan to burn down the earth kingdom, on the day of the commit. You have to stop him before it happens." He said, Then he showed him how to redirect lightning. Thats when Katara and Suki came out with drinks. "Who wants melon juice?" Katara said. Aangs eyes got wide and he ran over, Zuko walked over slowly. Katara handed him his. "I was looking in the kitchen for some things and I found this!" she said and she unrolled a long piece of paper, "Its baby Zuko!" she said. Zuko's eyes got a mile wide, his whole face turned red. "Isn't he cuuutee?" she asked.

Zuko got up and started to leave. "Aww Zuko its just a baby picture." she said. "I know," he said and left. "What's his problem?" Katara asked. They all went back to just talking, Toph came out and practeced Earth Bending with Aang, it needed a little work. Katara went inside to find Zuko, she heard a flush then a door opened. Zuko came out.

She ducked into her room so he wouldn't think she was following him. She ran out once he was gone and went to the kitchen, she put away the picture she found and went back outside, almost everyone was out there except for Sokka, he was doing something, Suki suggested they all went to the beach and they did, Suki sat on the beach and tried to tan, Toph made sand sculptures and Aang was out in the water and Katara was trying to get Zuko to go surfing with her, he finally broke down and went. He fell off twice from no balance then he got the hang of it, then he fell off and went back onto the sand, they were having a good day until Sokka came barging in with bad news.

**OK sorry i havnt updated in a while, i've been busy, If any of you know what the third movie/book of Harry Potter is called message me, i think its the prisoner of askaband but im not sure, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


End file.
